Dancing with the Devils
by Janic of the Lost Crystals
Summary: When Fairies and Devils meet, A legend is born. Something devilish has sent the Occult Research Club into the land of Fiore and now they must find a way back to their world with the help of Fairy Tail Guild. Lets hope they can get along with one another or else this might end up being Their End. Please Enjoy. First two chapters have been Edited!
1. Life 0

Dancing With The Devils

Author's Notes: This is just an idea I had in my head and so I'm getting it out of my head. The Crossover that you are about to read will be written in a manner similar to how the Highschool DxD Light Novels are written except it may not be in the first person view point for I am not that good at the first person view point yet and I may experiment with it in some parts of this fic but just to reinorate, most of this will not be in the first person view point it be in the third person view point. I maybe doing a little tweaking of a few cannon characters. *cough* Issei *cough*...the keyword is **maybe **not sure If I'm doing it yet, we'll see how to story goes.

Anything with in the ' ' is either a quote or if it is a character talking to themselves (which be in italics if it isn't a quote).

Example: Issei stares at Erza and Lucy's chests He begins to get lewd thoughts in his head. _'Their Oppai are nearly as Nice as Buchou's!'_

Anything that is **bolded** and has** [ ] **symbols are it means the character talking either doesn't have a physical body or is communicating via a device or power or magic of some sort.

Example: Gray uses one of the devils' communication device trying to get a message out to his friends. **[Guys, are you okay? If you can still fight, I could use some help. This Volley or Vali guy is kicking my ass.]**

Anything with a * next to it may be a sound effect or something like that.

Example: Natsu delivers a mean Fire Dragon Iron Fist to Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword. *Crack* A huge crack is made from the impact.

Please enjoy and if you like it, review!

If you don't like it, **please remain silent**.

Thank you.

When Fairies and Devils meet, A Legend is Born.

Life Zero - What Dreams are made of?

Part 1

In a distance land there lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of...who are we kidding by the Wizard/Mages point of view, Fiore is the least bit peaceful especially for certain town named Magnolia that has a certain guild called Fairy Tail. Its members are rowdy and full of life and they all have good reason to be after winning the Grand Magic Games and proving to the continent that we might have been M.I.A. but that doesn't mean we aren't the Fairy Tail they all once admired. Natsu and Happy dance on the tables like goofy fools they are. Erza, Wendy, and Charle are eating cake together, Erza has ate half of the cake already all while wearing a cute look on her face. Laxus and his thunder legion seem to be preparing to heading out for a job, I guess they aren't in the mood for partying. The guild master Makarov sips on some Tea while the alcoholic next to him, Cana, drinks a barrel of red wine like it was nothing.

"WOAH YEAH!" Cana exclaims as she hugs the white haired beauty that is Mirajane. "Mira, have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Cana says in her intoxicated state as Mira giggles and smiles like normal.

"Thank you for the compliment but I think you should be doing less drinking and more preparing, you have been requested for a job." Cana sighs loudly.

"All...come on Mira, please don't make me stop drinking! I want to party!"

Cana spoke with a slight slur as her words of partying make the guild cheer loudly.

"YEAH!" The Guild continues to make marry as Makarov sighs. Gray and Juvia, who apparently had a job request which they both were asked to do together. Juvia seem incredibility happy that she could work side by side with her love.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Gray asks, Makarov shakes his head.

"Not really anything important my boy. Go join your fellow guild mates in the fun." Gray laughs.

"It doesn't feel like anything has changed around here." Gray says that as you can see Mirajane use her demonic charms to sober Cana up also Natsu and Romeo have some fun showing off their fire. *Wosh!* Their fire shows really has the guild amazed and worried at the same time as little Asuka smiled widely at Natsu and Romeo. She really likes how they are shaping their flames into targets and she takes out her pop gun. *Pop!* She fires at the bull's eyes. *Fosh!* Romeo uses his purple fire to hit the middle of the bull's eyes of Natsu's fire and Asuka thinks she hit dead center.

"Mama! Papa! I hit em! I hit em!" Alzack and Bisca, the guns magic users of Fairy Tail, have smiles wide on their faces.

"We're so proud of you." Bisca says as Asuka is held up in Alzack's arms. Alzack looks over at Natsu and Romeo, gives them both a look of gratitude. Natsu pats Romeo on the head.

"We did good Romeo." Romeo smiles. Asuka leans on her papa's chest.

"Papa, I was wondering, what are Dreams made of?" Alzack and Bisca look around and notice everyone in the guild has paused themselves, waiting to see what the Gun wielding parents will say. Makarov stands up and makes his way over to them.

"Most dreams are made from Fairy Dust." The master says as everyone nods and Asuka tilts her head.

"But if they are made from Fairy Dust, How is it made?" The master smiles.

"It is made when the Fairies flap their wings and that Dust flies though the air and right before you fall asleep, the dust makes it way right to us and gives us wonderful dreams." The master says as Evergreen flies over using her magic to make some sparkles and Asuka is so entranced by it, the master is able to use a simple sleep spell on Asuka and she falls right to sleep. "Sweet Dreams, young fairy." Makarov says as everyone enjoys how cute Asuka is when she is sleeping. Alzack carefully takes his daughter and head home for the day with his wife. Everyone went 'Awe!' for a moment until Natsu made his way over to the master.

"Hey Granps, I thought you said Dreams were made out of Cotton Candy Flames?" The whole guild practically falls over.

"Serious Natsu?! You're such a kid if you still think Dreams are made from cotton candy." Gray says in a condescending attitude. Natsu gets riled up.

"I said Cotton Candy Flames, not cotton candy. Ssh if they were made from Cotton Candy, I would wake up so sticky." With that comment, Gray and Natsu begin an argument than seems so normal for fire and ice to do...disagree with one another. Makarov goes back to where he was sitting as the guild gets back to where they were before Asuka asked that question.

Part 2

At the former all girl's school, Kuou Academy, Japan. In the Nurse's office, a certain young man...I mean young reincarnated devil named Issei Hyoudou has made himself comfortable on one of the beds after he discovered he had some stomach discomfort. His eyes are closed and his smile be wide as it can be. He dreams of what most boys dream of at his age: ...woman, breasts, and how he wishes he was the harem king he so dreamed of being. He is so deep in his pervision filled dreams that he hasn't been able to notice that someone has walked in and has gotten into the bed with him and this crimson haired beauty also has striped herself nude as she wraps her arms around him.

"Cu Cu...my cute Issei." The devil Rias Gremory says out of her small mouth as she enjoys being so close to her valuable Pawn. She is able to drift off to sleep. The two of them look so natural sleeping next to one another, they really do seem like a cute pair...minus the fact he has one of the most perverted minds in the whole world.

A hour passes by, Issei begins to wake up from his slumber. He feels something soft resting against him and when he takes a look his face blushes with a small nosebleed.

'_Buchou?! When did she get in here and why does she look so cute when she is nude and sleeping?!_' He thinks to himself as he sweats a little. '_Oh crap, what if somebody comes in and see this? This is bad! I can't seem to calm down and damn it, I can't seem to stop staring either!'_ He thinks as he panicky looks back and forth from the door to Rias. She begins to awaken and her breast become fully viewable to his eyes. His nose begins to bleed more.

"What's the matter, Issei?" Rias asks as she leans close to him and begins to stroke him on the back of the neck. His eyes roam her body uncontrollable before he sighs.

"Buchou, I know we have been sleeping in the same bed as one another for a long time now but I still can't seem to get used to waking up next to you in your birthday suit." She giggles.

"Cu Cu...you know I can't go to sleep unless I'm nude." She brings his face over to her breasts and his cheeks feel the softness of her skin and breasts. He looks like he is in an Ero-state of Nirvana as his nose still bled a little. A minute or two later, Rias kisses Issei on the forehead. "My Issei." He smiles as he looks into her eyes.

"Rias." He says calmly as he can while she was nude in his presence. They began to move closer to one another and their lips meet. Before they could get their tongues involved, the door to the room bursts open and there in the door way are a cute blonde girl, a loli short white hair girl with cat ears and tail out, a blue haired girl, a long brown haired girl who seems a little holy, a black hair girl whose looks could kill if it were a weapon, a long gray haired woman, and a crossing dressing vampire with a paper bag over his head. Issei looks a little embarrassed.

"Issei..." The blonde, Asia, spoke. "We were getting worried so me, Xenovia, Irina, and Gasper came looking for you and we ran into Koneko and Akeno who were searching for Buchou." Asia explain rather quickly. The black haired girl, Akeno Himejima, giggles.

"Ara Ara I hear you weren't feeling well Issei-kun from Asia but it seems Buchou has been using this opportunity to seduce Issei-kun." Akeno says as she has her lustful eyes lock on Issei. Rias began to glow in that darken red aura and her eyes glare at Akeno as you can see how possessive Rias is of her Issei. Akeno glares back and the atmosphere changes in the room causing Gasper to leave for he doesn't seem to like when any of the girls get into a tug of war over Issei. The cat girl, Koneko, looks at Issei before she comes over and sits on his lap just like a cat and Issei doesn't mind but Rias begins glaring at Koneko very much how she glares at Akeno.

"Rias-senpai, please quiet glaring. I'm not the one you are upset with." Koneko says, stating the true as her tail tickles Issei's chin. The brown hair Angel, Irina doesn't look in the mood to get in between this devilish lady as she notices Asia and the blue haired devil knight, Xenovia make their way over to Issei.

"I'm going to head over to the club house." Irina says as she prays underneath her breath so she doesn't fallen from Michael-sama's grace. She leaves and all of the girls all look at each other and realize that it is after school. Issei seems to be paralyzed by the fact there are six or seven beauty and cute girl all within five feet of him, one of them only wearing panty and a bra that she just put on with in the last five minutes for Rias didn't want to give Akeno an excuse to perform a strip tease.

"Um...Lady Rias, might we all head to the club room and pause this argument until after our business with Sona Sitri-kaichou and Azazel-sama has concluded." Rias apawn hearing the Gray haired Valkyrie turned Devil, Rossweisse speaks. Rias's attitude changed and she got herself dressed.

"Thank you, Rossweisse for reminding me that Sona and Sensei wants to see us." Rias really must have secretly wanted to avoid the farce over Issei. "Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and Rossweisse, you come with me." She than looks over at Asia and Issei with a serious look. "Asia, can you make sure Issei is feeling alright and than came straight to the club room after you are done, okay?" Asia nods at Rias.

"Yes Buchou." She begins to walk out of the room and winks at Issei. The other girls follow her expect for Asia who looks at Issei. "Issei-kun, may I um... check you over?" Asia asks in a shy way which made Issei get a lewd expression on his face. He smacks himself out of him.

"Sure Asia." He says as Asia brings out her Twilight Healing rings and a green aura emits from her hand and she sends it to Issei and it covers his body rather quickly. It fades away as quickly as it covered him. He felt great as she embraces him in a hug. "Asia?" He says unsure why she hugged him.

"Ise-kun, what do you think dreams are made of?"

"Huh?" Issei says after hearing Asia's question, he knows his dreams are made out of breasts and woman but he can't say that to her so he takes a deep breath. "I'm not quite sure Asia but my parents told me that dreams were made out of magical sands sprinkled on you by youkai." He says as Asia rests her head on his shoulder.

"Magical sands huh? I guess we are cover in the sands than." She says.

"Why do you think that, Asia?" He ask as she looks into her eyes.

"Because I'm with you." She brings her lips close to his and as she is about to plant a kiss on his lips, Asia's dragon familiar, Raissei pops out and shocks Issei with it Electric breath attack. Issei breathes out a poof of smoke.

'_So this is how living in a dream feels like…So why do I feel like I'm in a nightmare sometimes._' He thinks as Asia re-heals him after sending Raissei back to where the little guy belongs. They head out soon after.

Part 3

At the Occult Research Club House, Sona Sitri, Head of the Sitri house and President of the Student Council and her Vice President were enjoying tea with Rias and Azazel-sama, Fallen Angel Governor and Occult Research Club Faculty Advisor as the Gremory Servants watched quietly. Sona has finished her cup and sets it down.

"That was quite good tea though I still need time to think over your proposal, Azazel-sensei." Azazel sensei nods.

"I figured as much. Especially since what happened during my last experiment." He laughs as Issei cringes.

'_He made three hundred of me...and each one of them was more perverted than I was._' Issei thinks as he remembers how embarrassed he felt after seeing how his perverseness can lead him to painful lesson even if they weren't the real Issei, those Double-gangers were still him in essence. As he thought, Kiba escorted Sona and her queen out. Rias looks at Azazel.

"Sensei, why are you Fallen Angels so persistence with wanting to do experiments?" Azazel laughs.

"Come now, Rias. You need not generalize all of the fallen angels when it is their governor who wishes to see what would happen if something would happen if I do a certain thing or not." Rias sighs as Asia comes into the conversation.

"Sensei, what is it that you wanted to see happen in your experiment?" The cute blonde ask as Azazel smirks.

"I wanted to see if there was another universe or reality." Azazel says with ease but everyone of the Occult Research Club looks dumbfounded.

"Ara Ara another universe. Interesting Sensei so how are you going to prove your Theory?" Azazel stands up after Akeno asked how he was going to prove his theory.

"If you all would company me via Magic circle." He snaps his fingers and all of the members of the Occult Research Club including Irina and Rossweise teleport to a hidden underground laboratory. Rias looks a little frustrated.

"So this is were you moved your little lab, Sensei." Azazel nods.

"I'm sorry for not informing you Rias but I knew you would have given me a fit just like you are about to now." He says as Rias only proving his statement correct by getting upset though she isn't saying a word. Xenovia and Irina look at the various computer screens and notice that they can't understand much of what is on them.

"Sensei, are you really sure you can prove that there is another universe?" Xenovia asks as Azazel nods.

"I believe so...I just need more time and a boost." He says as he has his sights on Issei, who is still obvious to the fact that Gasper is hiding behind him.

"Me?" Issei says in a silly way.

"Yes Chichiryuutei, I need your ability of Boosted Gear to help amplify the range of the Universal Dimension Detection System I've developed." Everyone nods.

"So does this system work already?" Rias asks, still upset with Azazel a little but she hides it so well. Azazel nods.

"Yes Rias, it does and it can show us the different realms that are in our universe such as the Underworld, Heaven, the different Mythical Pantheons' realms and so on and so forth." Rias nods.

"Can you prove it?" Azazel nods.

"I can but I don't want to at the moment." Rias gets a glint in her eye after hearing sensei's words.

"Oh so it doesn't work and you just are wasting our time." Azazel doesn't fall for Rias's childish trick for he remains calm.

"Well now I still have to keep you all safe, I'm not sure what could happen if I've gotten the calculations wrong, I could in essence trap part of you in only of the realms while the only half stays here...I can't afford to take that kind of risk with you all at this very moment." He says as he walks over to one of the computer screens and with a press of several keys he puts up a simulation. It shows how the experiment could possible teleport them unintentionally instead of only showing a specific location like it seems to be. Issei scratches his head.

"Sensei...are you sure you only want to find out if there is another universe cause from what your showing and saying to us, it sounds almost as if you want to teleport there." Issei says as everyone looks at Azazel. Azazel nods.

"Ise, if you were given the chance to explore another universe, you would, wouldn't you?" He asks the pervert as the pervert hesitates to answer. "What if it was the universe that Breast Goddess you seemed to have gain influence from during the Battle with Loki?" Issei looks like he could scream 'Yes!' as loud as he could though Koneko punches him in the gut after all she has seem to develop a knack for knowing when Issei's perverseness is going to come out.

"Sensei, Issei-senpai doesn't need you to fuel his perversions." Azazel looks like he is going to give a retort to Koneko when out of nowhere, he falls to the ground and a black haired man in roman-like robes stands behind where he was just starting, Rias and the club look shock by this and all of them can feel his presence is unlike any presence they have ever felt.

"Devil, or Fallen Angel?!...No it feels kind of like Loki's presence." Everyone hears Kiba says, but before they could do anything, they all begin to feel light headed.

**[Partner!] **The heavenly dragon, Draig speaks to Issei though Issei isn't able to respond as his consciousness slips away...however the mysterious man makes a magic circle that looks like Death Magic circle, and everyone disappears excepted for Azazel-sama.

**Issei**

Ohhh...What the hell was that? Is the first question I, Issei Hyoudou, asked myself as I sit up.

My head is pounding and my eyes feel heavy like I was just asleep...was everything a dream...was that guy even real.

*rub rub*

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed after my eyes laid on this place I happen to be in. Trees and animals I've never even seen before. Even in the Underworld, I never seen a fish that could fly!

**[Partner, I'm glad you woke up.]** Draig says to me. A sense of relief came over me after hearing his voice.

Draig, do you have any idea where we are? I ask him since he is knowledgeable dragon.

**[Sorry partner. I have no idea where we are but I do know one thing,...You are S.O.L.]**

What Draig said made me sad especially the SOL comment and since when did he know what SOL means?!

I guess we have no chose but to see what we can find the others in a place that I don't have a clue about.

**[I think we should find water first...you might be a devil and a dragon, its better to keep hydrated to be on the safe side.]**

Draig was right, I can't be reckless right now. I have keep myself strong and use my strength to save my oppai...I mean save the girls.

I begin my march for self preservation.

To Be Continued...

Afterwards: Well I hope you all like this first chapter, I'm aiming for this fic to be a 12 to 14 chapter fic at the moment...well if the idea I have flows like how it does in my head, if it doesn't, there may be less chapters and if I get more ideas after the idea I got, than more may come. I just thought I get this out of my head since I've been reading the Light Novels of DxD and the Manga of FT. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next one should hopefully be longer and I hope to have more fun write it. XD

Edited Version Posted 10/2/14

Next Time: Greetings, Erza Scarlet here. I can't believe that I didn't get that big of spot in this chapter. I better get more time in the next chap...Who touching my cake?! ...*silence*... Oh...I almost forgot! Next Time Worlds Collide. We hope you summon us again! Hands off my cake!


	2. Life 1

Dancing With The Devils

Author's Notes: I hope you like what I got so far and I'm having fun writing this story and I'll continue to write it as long as I got the creative fuel in my head.

Anything with in the ' ' is either a quote or if it is a character talking to themselves(which be in italics if it isn't a quote).

Example: Natsu glares at Issei. '_Why does he smell like Igneel?_'

Anything that is bolded and has **[ ]** symbols are it means the character talking either doesn't have a physical body or is communicating via a device or power or magic of some sort.

Example: **[Nii-sama...I mean Maou-sama, are you telling use their isn't a way to get us back at the moment?] **Rias asks her brother through the communication magic circle.

Anything with a * next to it may be a sound effect or something like that.

Example: *Rip! Tear!* Lucy's clothes are torn apart by the perverted magic that is Dress Break.

Please enjoy and if you like it, review!

If you don't like it, please remain silent.

Thank you.

The Dance shall begin and the Fairies shall ask the Devils for this Dance, what will their answer be?

Life 1 - Worlds Collide!

**Part 1**

In Magnolia, Natsu and Happy are heading to the guild hall to see if they is another Request Job for them and the moment he enters the guild hall. He see Gajeel and Pantherlily walking almost like he is heading out.

"Hey Gajeel, you got a job." Gajeel stops and looks at Natsu.

"Seriously Salamander is that nose of your's clogged?" Gajeel says with his usually attitude toward Natsu. Natsu shakes his head before thank a sniff of the air and his eyes widen.

"It can't be..." Gajeel nods.

"No doubt about it, there is a dragon around here." Natsu sniff again.

"Your right man, I think the smell is coming from the direction of the East Forest." Natsu says right before the two Dragon slayers glare down one another and *Zoom!* They dash out of the guild hall as fast as they can; Leaving Happy and Pantherlily behind.

"Wait up Natsu!" Happy brings out his wings and chases after Natsu with Pantherlily keeping up with the tomcat. Everyone else in the guild hall looks confused.

"Those two they smell dragon and go running." Gray says as he doesn't realize that he has striped his shirt off and Juvia is embracing the shirt as if it was Gray himself.

"Huh? Juvia how did you get my shirt?" Juvia blushes.

*Wow!*

"You offered it to me Darling. I will treasure it always." She says in the usually fan girl stalker that she is. Gray sighs.

"Can I get my shirt back when you are done?" Juvia looks like she can fall over as her mind twisted Gray's words and she makes googly eyes at him.

*Wow!*

"Please take me now!" She leaps into the air at Gray and they are forced to the ground, Juvia is on top. Gray looks bewildered.

"What the hell are you doing?"

*Splash! Dip Dip Drop!* Juvia's clothes begin to become transparent as water and her light pink underwear is showing.

"I am doing as you said, Throw the shirt and get on me when you are done and so here I am." Gray has a blush on his face.

"I didn't ask you to do that, please get a hold of yourself and get off me." Juvia's face explodes with joy as her mind seems to be misinterpreting anything Gray says. Gray uses her moment of delusion to get her off of him and a funny little chase scene ensues as the members of the guild laugh and cheer Juvia on.

"Come one Juvia, make Gray truly your's." Macao says as Juvia nods with her eyes in the shape of hearts.

"Stop baiting her." Gray yells and it to not avail. Juvia will chase him to the ends of the Earthland. Over at the bar watching the guild having fun again, Mira cleans a drinking glass in a manner that is to be expected from her. She even lets a giggle. Levy looks at Mira.

"Even you are getting a laugh out of this, Mira." Mira nods.

"Yes, I find it so cute that Gray is playing hard to get as hard as he can." Levy laughs at that.

"I guess your right and it is a kind of cute." The girls continue to gossip as Gray still tries to avoid the excited Juvia.

**Part 2**

Around Cardia Cathedral, Lucy, Wendy, and Charle seem to have just finished up a job they went on together which is unusual for the three girls to go on a job by themselves.

"Hey Lucy, that was an easy job, don't you think?" Wendy asks with a smile on her face. Lucy nods.

"Yeah I know right. I can't believe all we had to do was cut some people's hair." Lucy was filled with joy especially since Cancer is a master at Hair styling. Charle floats around using her wings.

"Even I thought that job was easy." Charle says for she only had to swipe the floor of any hair, that really isn't too hard to do. They all seem happy with themselves. But Charle notices a group of people hanging around the entrance of the Cathedral.

"Oh my! The poor dears." They hear a woman say, The girls head over to there and see that the people are crowded around unusually dressed girls: Asia, Xenovia, and Irina aka the church trio.

"Excuse us, Fairy Tail wizards coming there." Wendy and Lucy make their way though the crowd and check the church trio.

"They seem like they are just unconscious, I think we should get them somewhere more comfortable." Wendy says and Lucy nods while pulling out Virgo's key.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

*Ding! Dong!*

Out of the golden colored magic circle came forth a lovely pink haired maid.

"Princess, shall you punish me today?" Lucy shakes her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to punish you?!" Lucy says loudly, the townsfolk begin to make whispers amongst themselves and the sense of embarrassment over comes Lucy. She is too familiar with that feeling. "Virgo can you please carry two of these girls here, I was thinking about taking them back to the guild hall until they wake up." Virgo nods. Charle hovers over Irina.

"Lucy, I can fly one of them back to the guild hall so Virgo wouldn't need to worry about forget one." Lucy nods but she has already started to pick up Asia herself.

"Thanks Charle but I was alright planning on carry the girl who Virgo could carry." Charle sighs as Lucy has Asia on her back.

"Alright than me and Wendy shall follow behind you just in case you lose your balance or something."

"Thanks Charle." Lucy and Virgo carry the Church Trio back to the guild with Charle and Wendy following them closely. All the while the old rumors of Lucy begin to resurface around town.

**Part 3**

An hour later in the East Forest, Natsu and Gajeel still are the hunt for the dragon they smelt earlier.

"The scent is getting stronger, we must be close man." Natsu says. The Dragon Slayers have serious look in their eyes. Both of them hoping its the dragons that abandoned them 14 years ago on the seventh day of the seventh month of the seven hundredth and seventy seventh year. Man that is a lot of sevens. Happy and Pantherlily are scouting the skies.

"I don't see anything." Pantherlily says as he looks in another direction. Happy sees somebody fishing near the spot he and Natsu usually fish.

"Hey Natsu, do you think we can take a break for lunch?" Natsu shakes his head.

"Sorry Little Buddy, I want to find out if the dragon is Igneel or not." Gajeel nods.

"I'm hoping its Metalicana so I can bash his face in for what he did!" Gajeel and Natsu...completely different personality, completely different reasons for wanting their reunions with their Dragon parents...both are Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers. Never the less their noses lead them to the water where a current devil is using one of his magic threats that would normally be wrapped around a girl for his Ero-technique to fish and he has scored a couple dozen fish. Natsu scratches his head and walks over to Gajeel and whispers.

"Is it just me or is that guy the source of smell?" Gajeel takes another whiff and nods.

"I think you're right." The two of them look at Issei, they seem unsure of how to interact with him.

"Hi there, can I have a fish?" Happy asks for a fishy wishy, that cat must be hungry. The looks on Gajeel and Natsu's faces really say it all, shock and awe combined with anger and annoyance by Happy's action. Pantherlily only face palm as Issei jumped out of his skin for he was too focused on the fishing and after he looks at Happy, his eyes widen.

"Are you a flying blue cat?" Issei asks. Happy nods.

"Aye! Now Fishy Wishy for me?" Issei sees that Happy isn't alone, Natsu and Gajeel's presence give him a bad vibe.

'_What is with these guys? Why does their Aura remind me of the Dragon Eater?_'Issei thinks as Draig senses it as well.

**[Partner, I have a bad feeling about them...especially that one with all of those piercing.] **Issei gives Happy a fish while Draig talked. Issei than stood up and brushes the back of his pants off.

"Hello there, I hope you guys don't mind if I gave this cat a fish." Issei says in a non-aggressive tone. Natsu nods.

"Its cool, Happy there loves Fish and he would have started to nag me to fish if you would have given him a fish so thanks." Natsu says with his happy go lucky smile, Issei feels Natsu's aura become more tame though he still is bothered by it. Gajeel is still glaring at Issei. Pantherlily goes over to tugs on Issei's leg.

"Would it be a bother if I too received a fish from you young man." Issei nod.

"I don't mind, I was only trying to get enough so I wouldn't go hungry but since you guys are here, I'm guessing there is civilization nearby." Gajeel gets a little more suspicious.

'_He smells like a dragon but he doesn't look like one...he seems like all of the idiots back at guild but he has no idea that he is near Magnolia...hmmm..._' Gajeel keeps quiet as Pantherlily and Happy enjoy the fish. Natsu goes over to Issei.

"I'm guessing you are lost buddy." Natsu says like he is talking to a buddy as Issei starts to feel some relief knowing that this guy isn't a cold hearted, Natsu kind of remembers him of how Sairaorg Bael treats him just by his first glance though Gajeel is still giving a old Raiser-like or Cao Cao like vibe.

"Yes I'm lost, I have no idea where I'm..."

"Why do you smell like a Dragon?" Gajeel blurts out. Issei is shocked by the question as he scratches his head. Natsu looks at Gajeel.

"Hay man, you can't just come out and ask the guy why he smells like a dragon." Gajeel marches over to Natsu. *Smash!* He bashes his head into his guild mate's head.

"Why the hell are you acting so chummy with this guy? We came here to find out where the dragon is and suddenly he has a potent dragon smell and you just want to make buddies with him! IT PISSES ME OFF!" *Tink!* Natsu bashes his head against Gajeel and they begin to have pity argument.

**[Partner, which ever way you want to handle this situation, I'll agree with it.]** Draig gives Issei his opinion though it is not help to the boy as he sighs loudly. Happy and Pantherlily get Issei's attention.

"Thank you for the fish."

"Aye" They thanked him.

"No problem, but can I ask you guys why they said they can smell a dragon?" Happy raises his paw up high.

"That is easy. Natsu and Gajeel are Dragon Slayers." Happy says it so comely. Issei begins to sweat a little. Draig even begins to cry a little.

"What do you mean by they are Dragon Slayers?" Issei asks. Pantherlily shakes his head.

"What we mean by Dragon Slayers is they have the magic that gives them the strength fight and slay dragons and according to them they were raised and taught Dragon Slayer magic directly from the Dragon's themselves." Issei looks surprised.

"They were raised by Dragons, huh?" Issei wonders if they had to endure training similar to his training with Tannin. Draig cries again.

**[I really believe that we are in a heap of trouble if we get hit by them, from the sound of it their bodies are weapons.]** Issei nods.

'_I know but if it happens I'll have to make sure that I don't get hit...now I need to think of how to explain my scent to them._' He says to Draig as Natsu and Gajeel just head up in a fist fight.

"Dumb ass Pyro!"

"Shut up Rust Bucket Brain!" They exchange a couple blows as Issei nods.

"Hey you two, would you please some fighting so I can explain my smell now?!" Issei yells as Gajeel and Natsu stop their pointless battle and look at Issei.

"The reason why I seem like that is because..."

*EXPLOSION!* Sudden mass of magic envelopes where those five where at.

**Part 4**

Back at the guild hall, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina happen to have woken up and all three of them are a little worried for they are surrounded by the guild. Elfman makes his way through the crowd.

"Seriously guys, real men don't crowd around ladies!" He yells as he act like crowd control. Xenovia stands up and looks around.

"Guys I don't think we are in any danger."

"You be right young lady." Master Makarov says this aloud as he stands beside Elfman.

"Might we learn where we are, sir?" Asia asks after she and Irina stand up. Xenovia doesn't feel comfortable for she doesn't have Ex-Durandal at her disposal. Makarov says.

"This is the Fairy Tail guild in the Town of Magnolia young ladies. Please forgive us if we are making you feel uncomfortable but some of our members didn't think it be right to leave you on the cold ground in front of Cardia Cathedral." He points to Lucy, Wendy, and Charle. They wave at the Church Trio. Asia bows.

"Thank you very much."

"Yes thank you."

"The Lord shall smile on you kind folks. Amen!" The trio express their thanks before doing a prayer in a low tone so they wouldn't offend anyone who isn't a Christian. Lucy shakes her head.

"No thanks are really necessary, you would do the same if I was unconscious in the middle of a street right?" Lucy speak in a friendly tone. Asia smiles widely.

"I most certainly would and my name is Asia Argento by the way."

"My name is Lucy and it is nice to meet you." The two blondes seem to be getting along.

"Hey I would be careful around her, Lucy has been known to be a crack her whip for no reason." Macao says jokingly as Lucy gets flustered.

"Stop making me sound like some kind of dominatrix that gets off on whipping people!"

"I didn't say anything like that, you just did." Macao says, Lucy is fearing that she has just made a real bad impression on the Trio. Irina has made her way over to Lucy.

"When you get the chance can you show me how to whip a man?" Irina, this angel is willing to fall from grace to bare a child with the Oppai Dragon so you had to see this question popping up but Lucy looks like she could cry.

"I don't do that!" Lucy cries as Wendy comes over.

"Its okay Lucy, I think everyone was kidding." Irina shakes her head.

"May I watch your whipping demonstration?" Lucy has a hopeless appearance in her eyes, she sulks after hearing Xenovia asking to join in on the whipping Lesson.

"When did I turn into Erza?" Lucy murmurs as Charle looks around.

"Strange, I thought Erza was around." Wendy looks at Charle after noticing that Erza isn't any where in sight.

"You're right Charle. Do you think something bad is about to happen?" Wendy asks in her usual way. Charle looks a bit stern as she thinks.

'_Those hot heads, the tomcat and Lily are somewhere sniffing out a suppose dragon...and something about those girls is giving me a sense of unease...especially the blonde and the blue haired girl._' Charle glances at the Trio.

*Tremor!* The guild hall shakes slightly as the Trio all look a bit surprised.

"Ise-kun!" The trio screams as they try to get out of the hall when Lucy and Wendy blocked their path.

"Woah there, what is wrong?" Lucy asks as Asia looks up with her worried filled eyes.

"We need to go help Ise-kun." Asia says as Wendy looks at her.

"He must be a good friend if you are heading out to try to find him even when you don't have any idea of your surroundings." Wendy's words made the church Trio blush.

"Well...you see little one..."

"We want his baby!" Asia was trying to explain the delicate relationship they have with Issei, who is attempting to be shared with all of sorts of girls but Xenovia and Irina declare their desire of birthing a dragon's child. The Fairy Tail guild all look shocked as Mirajane smiles.

"Its nice to see young girls caring about a boy in such a way but I think you all are getting ahead of yourselves, don't you think?" Mira's tone change in midway through her statement as you can feel her aura increase to a level that matches Rias's when she is angry at Akeno for how she tries to seduce her Issei. The girls feel a little worried for they weren't trying to make any enemies this quickly.

*Shake!* Another quake happens and it is closer, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, and the church Trio run out as Makarov looks at Mirajane.

"You know we are going to have to talk to those girls when they get back." Mira smiles at that as the rest of the guild doesn't do anything to let loose Mira's Satan Soul.

Outside a little ways away, the girl squad(Lucy, Wendy, Charle, and the Church Trio) are looking around as they try to find the source of the tremors and mini quakes.

"Look over there!" Irina says while pointing down the street a ways and the group sees something red running. The Trio's faces light up.

"Its Ise-kun!" Asia says as Lucy and Wendy take a look and they look shocked.

"Your friend is a Dragon!" Lucy freaks out as Issei's Balance Breaker does give him the appearance of a mini dragon to her eyes.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" The loud of laughter follows Issei and that laughter is coming from Gajeel. "Get back here, Tasty!" Gajeel screams as he has a piece of Issei's Scale Mail in his teeth and he goes back to munching on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Since when can Dragon Slayers eat metal for power ups?!" Issei yells as everyone can sense Gajeel's magic replenish as Natsu and Happy get in between Gajeel and the not so informed Issei.

"First thing, there is different types of dragon slayer magic and we can recharge our magic differently. Me, I can eat fire." Natsu somewhat explains before pointing at Gajeel. "And second, why are you attacking this guy Gajeel, he hasn't done anything wrong and you all of the sudden attack him for no reason." Natsu explains as Gajeel grunts.

"Why are you asking such a stupid question? Seriously Salamander, he said he was a Humanoid Dragon Devil hybrid and he said something about being from another world...I wanted to see how powerful a Devil Dragon thing really is." Gajeel looks at Issei as he pulls out a piece of Issei's scale mail that he got stuck in his teeth. "Also his fancy looking armor has the similar taste to the metal Metalicana used to feed me and I thought I might integrate him to see if he knows where that bastard went." Gajeel uses an Iron Dragon Lance. *Smack!* He gets Natsu out of his way so He can charge at Issei. "Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel's right arm turns into that chainsaw blade and he slashes at Issei. Issei dodges. *Crack!* Gajeel made a nice little hole in the street.

"Woah, I'm really glad this guy is slow." Gajeel pops a blood vessel at Issei's comment and Gajeel holds his arm up at Issei.

"Iron Dragon Lance, Demon Law!" Gajeel's attack comes fast and hard. *Wosh! Shh!* Issei dodges most of the jabs. *Crack!* One hits him right in the gut and his Scale Mail cracks.

"Ise-kun!" Asia yells as Gajeel's attack only cracked the scale mail and doesn't do any damage to Issei himself though Issei makes some distance between him and Gajeel. Natsu gets up and gets back in the middle of them.

"Alright Gajeel, you want to have another fight? Winner gets to interact with the mini dragon over there in anyway they chose." Xenovia hears Natsu's condition for combat and she, along with the other two of the church Trio head over to Issei.

"You alright Ise-kun?" Asia and Irina asks at the same time, Issei nods.

"I'm find guys." Xenovia looks at Issei.

"May I use Ascalon?" Issei seems shocked by Xenovia's request.

"Is something the matter?" Xenovia shakes her head.

"No, I just want to join in that battle so I can do what ever I want to you."

"HUH?!" Asia, Issei, Irina, Wendy, and Lucy say at the same time as Gajeel snorts.

"It doesn't matter if she joins in or not, their is no way I'm letting that Pyro or that girl beat me." Gajeel says as he and Natsu begin glaring down one another with that intimidating look that only Dragon Slayers seem to have. Issei brings forth Ascalon and Xenovia weilds it with her right hand. Irina begins out her mass produced Holy-Demonic Sword and gets in a stance.

'_Irina too? Why am I the center of attention again?_' Issei thinks as Xenovia and Irina walk over to the dragon slayers and all of who are about to battle over Issei are in a Mexican style stand off. The tension is high and Asia hides behind Issei, Happy even does so.

"You can beat em Natsu." Happy says as Asia looks at him.

"A Talking Blue Kitty?"

"Aye! My name is Happy the Catmander!" Happy says cheerful as Charle sighs and finally says.

"You are more of a Fish-a-holic if you ask me." Charle says as Asia looks dumbfounded.

"The White Kitty talks too?" Charle sighs loudly though she realizes that Asia isn't used to talking house cats. Issei looks at Charle.

"So Happy, is this white cat also have wings?" Happy nods at Issei.

"Aye and that is become we are a race known as Exceeds."

"Oh, a race of flying cats...I wonder how they would get along with Koneko-chan." Issei thinks out loud.

*Ssh!* *Cling!* *Ding!* The sounds of fight that the Dragon Slayers and Swords-women are having interrupts the conversation of kitties as Xenovia slashes at Gajeel and Irina is dodging Natsu's attacks.

*Wosh!* Flames almost make contact with Irina's school winter uniform. Natsu pauses his attack on her.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't want to hurt you or your friend with the red armor but I want him to answer a few questions of mine." He says as Irina smiles.

"A few questions? What you interested about?" Irina asks.

"I would like to know if he has met any dragons named Igneel, Metalicana, or Grandeeney?" Irina shrugs.

"Issei-kun, do you know if Tannin-sama would about any dragons named Igneel, Metalicana or Grandeeney?!" Irina yells, Issei shakes his head.

"I think he might know if we would ever get back home!" Issei says as Natsu nods.

"So you guys are from a Parcel world like Edolas huh?" Natsu says. Happy sighs.

"Natsu, you mean Parallel World not Parcel world."

"Yeah what Happy said." Irina smiles again.

"So may we continue are battle? I win and have my chance to take what Rias-sama hasn't been able to take from Ise-kun." Irina says as she charges at Natsu and slashes, he dodges though he is confused.

"Take away what from him? His body seems to be whole to me." Natsu's simple mind seems to not know of Sex and Virginity.

*Zing!* Xenovia ducks underneath of an attack of Gajeel's, her skirt flipped up a little and Gajeel doesn't notice as his arm and Ascalon lock on one another.

"Your pretty good with that thing girl."

"Your odd powers aren't bad either, Metal Man." They exchange a few more attacks. *Zing!* *Slam!* They miss as Gajeel looks at Xenovia.

"By the way, my name is Gajeel and I'm know as Black Steel Gajeel."

"I am Xenovia, Second Knight of Rias Gremory and I would normally have a different holy sword in battle but I think Ascalon will be just find at the moment."

"So you sword has a name? Finally a snack that sounds good." Gajeel says as he attempts to make Ascalon his snack but the moment he tries to take a bite of it, his teeth begins to smoke a little.

"Ahhhh!" He gets away from the sword and everyone looks surprised and Xenovia says.

"So you appear to be humanoid dragon as well." Gajeel's mouth stops smoking but there is some damage.

"What the hell is that sword? Me, Pyro, and the little girl are first generation Dragon Slayers as in we were raised by dragons and taught the magic that can slay dragons, so how the hell is that sword able to hurt me like this?" Gajeel ask as Xenovia points at him.

"Ascalon is a Dragon Slayer." Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's eyes widen when they heard that. "From the way it seems, the magic you all have learned has seemed to morphed your bodies into a human dragon hybrid therefore this Sword is extremely dangerous for you three." Xenovia lowers Ascalon.

"What are you doing? I thought we were still fighting." Gajeel says in a battle manic way. Xenovia shakes her head.

"I see that you all have symbols of your organization on your bodies." Xenovia points out the fact that everyone has a Fairy Tail symbol on their bodies. Issei looks confused.

"Why do you all have those anyway?" Charle looks at Issei.

"It is a form of Identification for Members of Wizard Guilds." Issei nods.

"Guilds huh?" Asia looks just as confused as Issei was.

"What is a guild, Ise?" Asia asks.

"I don't know the definition of a guild but from what I know its like another word for a club or organization." Asia nods.

"So would that make our group of Guild than?" Asia asks another innocent question. Issei scratches his head.

"I guess you can say that and since Buchou is alright our Master, it would make sense that." Issei says as Lucy looks at them.

"So who is this Buchou person you guys are talking about?" Lucy asks as Issei sees how wonderful her figure is, her breasts are in the same league as Rias and Akeno's. He can't help but stare at her.

'_Her breasts are as big as Rias's!_' Issei begins to move closer to Lucy with a lustful look in his eyes. Lucy begins to feel uncomfortable.

"Umm...is he okay?" Lucy asks. Asia nods.

"I'm sorry, Ise-kun is very into breast and the female body." Lucy covers herself.

"So he is a pervert!" The Church trio nods.

"He is our Breast Dragon!"

"Huh?" Lucy, and Wendy say that after hearing the church trio call Issei their Breast Dragon. Issei nods.

"Yes that is one of my titles for I gained power though the touching, sucking, and groping of breasts." Lucy begins to back away as Wendy looks uncomfortable now. Natsu looks at Issei.

"So you are the Breast Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asks such a ridiculous question.

"What?" Issei, The Church Trio, and everyone else says.

"Well I mean, if he gets power from those things girls have up here doesn't that mean there is a dragon out there that has huge set of those things on her?" Natsu says as Issei imagines a beautiful female dragon with a set of Tits that would kill you if they accidentally bumped into you. Lucy, Wendy, and Charle are getting ever more weird out by Issei's lewd expression as the church Trio seem to enjoy Issei's face.

"Fuck this!" Gajeel leaps into the air and with his arm turned into the Iron Dragon Sword, he heads for Issei. Xenovia and Irina can't react in time and Issei isn't able to change to his Triana Knight Form fast enough. *CLASH!* Out of nowhere, Erza has appeared in her flight armor to block Gajeel's attack and with a couple quick jabs to the gut Gajeel is down to the ground. She than requips to her usual armor and points a sword at Issei.

"I've won this battle and now you four strangers are coming with me." Erza looks seriously frustrated as Xenovia, Irina, and Natsu are trapped by several of Erza's swords. Asia looks scared as she clings to Issei, he can feel a sense of displeasure coming from Erza, almost like the displeasure Rias had when he wasn't able to express his feelings to her before the battle with Sairaorg Bael.

**Part 5**

Once again back at the guild hall after Natsu, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Happy, Issei, Xenovia, and Irina cleaned up the mess they made through out the town from that little conflict, Issei and the Church Trio explain what they are and how they got in this world to the guild. Erza nods.

"So three of you are devils, and one is an angel. And the only thing you remember before coming to our world is being put under some kind of sleep spell by a man with black robes?" Erza tries to straight the story out for everyone in the guild who doesn't have high intelligence(Natsu). Issei and the Trio nods.

"That be correct, Miss Scarlet." Asia says as Erza smiles.

"Please call me Erza, Asia right."

"Yes that is my name, Erza-san." Erza and Asia seem to be getting along though Asia can get along with almost anyone, that is just how she is. Xenovia looks at Erza.

"I believe I would like to spar with you later, Erza, if it be okay." Erza nods.

"I would like that, Xenovia." Xenovia smiles as Irina tugs on her friend.

"I hope I been allowed to watch."

"I don't mind." Erza says and Xenovia nods before Irina screams.

"Yeah!" Irina than begins to pray to herself again as Erza looks over at Issei, who has been bounded in chains.

"Issei the Breast Dragon, I bet you are wondering why you have been in chains for the past hour now." Erza says. Issei sighs.

"Well is it because Asia told you about how I have a spell that strips women of their clothes and a spell that lets me hear their hearts by listening to their breasts." Erza nods.

"You be correct and I took precautious to make sure you don't ruin anyone's clothing nor make anyone feel uncomfortable by your lewd mind." Issei looks sadden by this for there is some many lovely girls in this guild and he finally takes a closer look at Erza and he likes what he see. You can see how depressed he is again, first being separated from his master and her other servants now he can't even move at the moment. Makarov clears his throat.

"Everyone, I would like to talk to our four guests in my office, Erza and Mirajane you may join us as well." Erza and Mira nod as Erza handles Issei with the Church Trio follows close behind. In side of Makarov's office, you can see the Fairy Tail stamper on his desk and everyone is seated in a chair except for Erza and Mira who are standing by Makarov.

"I'm going to get right down to it, would you four like to become members of Fairy Tail?" Makarov comes right out and asks the devils and the angel to join the guild. What will they say?

**Rias**

Konichiwa! Rias Gremory is my name and I wish a certain someone who wear it out more. I still don't know how I was sent to this world nor do I need an explanation at this moment...all I want are my beloved servants back at my side. I am glad that Akeno and Koneko aren't lost in this world with out me despite the fact I think they could have handled themselves.

We are traveling through a wooded area of this world and Koneko seem to be enjoying punching the day lights out of the perverted monkeys that seem to be flocking to us. The monkeys remind me of Issei...and I just compared my Issei to a breed of giant horny monkeys. Akeno looks over at me, I'm not doing a good job of hiding my emotions at the moment.

"Its okay Buchou, I know you want your Ise-kun, I want my affair with Ise-kun." Akeno teases me. We could almost began an argument when Koneko stops suddenly.

"Buchou, I think Yuuto-senpai is nearby." A sense of relief come flowing into my chest at the sound of that.

"Koneko, which direction is he in?" I ask, wanting to know where my precious knight is. Koneko points west...well what I think is west. *Wosh* The wind blasted though, lifting our skirt up, Issei would have love it. Koneko's cat ears twitch.

"I think he is in that thing."

"Ara ara." Akeno seems rather excited about the huge flying ship that has appeared before us. It does look like an interesting vessel and if Kiba is there already, he either is using it as a free ride or he has appeared in this world on it. In any case, I don't feel like walking in unknown territory nor do I want anymore of the monkeys that remind me of my Ise to be hurt at the moment.

"Koneko, Akeno, I think we should take the opprotunity to get us some transportation." Koneko and Akeno nod as we three girls bring out our wings and we ascended to the floating ship with appears to also be a fortress cause as soon as we step foot on its deck, over twenty men pour out of nowhere and surround us, each one had weapons that seem to be enchanted. I smile widely.

"Excuse me gentlemen, would you all please surrender and I shall promise you that we shall let you live." I say. They only answer with grunts and chuckles. I can feel their eyes gazing at my chest lustful, sorry boys, my treasures happen to be the propety of my Ise. I than snap my fingers.

"Aye Buchou!" Both Koneko and Akeno say that as thunder cloud form in the sky. *Crackle!* *Crash!* Lightening rains down from the sky and does a number on the wizards. *Smash!* we see that fifteen more wizards come flying out of the ship and Kiba walks out, his holy demonic sword fading away.

"I don't think Grimoire Heart is going to be a problem anymore." Kiba says aloud for he was too focused on the task he had he hasn't noticed us. He seems to be acting a little flashy. I smile.

"Yuuto." I spoke his name in a way that would get his attention rather quickly and it worked, my knight made his way over to me and rested on his knee.

"Buchou, I'm glad you all are safe. I assume the whereabouts of the others are still unknown." I nodded and than gave my knight a hug. my precious servants are too valuable to me and I can't help myself. Kiba must have had a smile as he says. "I'm glad you are safe as well, Buchou." Koneko looks around.

"I don't sense anymore people here. Kiba, do you think we can fly this thing?" I release Kiba from my grasp and he nods.

"I do believe that we can. The controls don't seem to be that hard since it uses a kind of magic circle." I'm glad to hear that as I point.

"Akeno, I want you to assist Koneko with be a navigator. Kiba to be in charge of the controls. I will attempt to search this ship for any kind of information that might help us understand this world."

"Understood." My lovely servants says and Kiba shows us the way to where we all need to be, he even shows me a room full of books on the magic of this world. My knight, he is so useful for combat and recon. With this set of books, maybe I can learn how to keep ourselves safe and maybe even increase our strength. Ise, I'm going to find you, I promise you that.

**Demon King**

In an not so commonly traveled part of Fiore, there is a certain floating cube island that houses a collection of villainous books written by the most feared Dark Wizard, Zeref. This cube is Zeref's Bookshelf and his books have chosen to form a guild known as Tartaros. Within the halls of this bookshelf, the books or demons roam around, almost like they are a security force. A woman in a mask walks pass some of the other random demons, the random ones bow to the amply chest demon, they fear her very touch from her demonic fingers. The amply demon enters a throne room of sorts, nine other of demons are stand there as the throne has a antique book with the title 'E.N.D.' on it.

"Why the hell are we even here?" One of the male demons ask, he has many canine features. His cocky attitude clearly evident in his words. Another male demon with a more shark or lizard like features turns to him.

"Jackal, keep your trap shut and wait for our king to address us." Jackal turns to fish man.

"I wasn't asking you, Torafusa. May you should keep your fishy face shut!" Torafusa grinds his teeth as his bladed arms are raised.

"Why don't you try and make me, Mutt!" Jackal looks annoyed and the two demons raise their killing intent higher and higher. Another female demon sighs, she look like she was reading a book and now she stops reading, looking sadden by that.

"If only those two weren't those kind of characters, maybe they would be more interesting." She says as she crosses her arms under her large chest that is only partly covered from her kimono. The demon next to her is covered in armor.

"If you weren't such a bitch and trying to control people like characters in a story, maybe you would be more interesting." She ignores the armored male demon as the begin gray tentacle demon looks over.

"I'm surprised we all haven't tried to kill each other more than we have done." Mr. Tentacle says as a black hair man with a scar on his head shakes his head.

"I bet you would look better if you were reborn big guy." The man says as you can see the words 'Absolute Zero' on his breast plate. Mr. Tentacle shrugs.

"I would look ugly like you, Silver. If that horrid bunny had her way with my new body." Silver laughs.

"We differ on what looks good and bad than." Silver says as a skeleton priest and a cloaked lion demon just stand there quietly waiting as the long black hair man gets off of his knees and turns around, all of them quiet acting up for the man looks like he has something to say.

"I'm glad the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros have all decided to join me." The man says as all of the other demons happen to be Tartaros's strongest team, the elite of the demon...you know they are kind of like devils, they just could use some better manners. "I have finally heard something from the master of Tartaros." He pauses as the E.N.D Book glows a little and the nine demon gates bow. "He has told us that his resurrection shall soon come to pass." He says as the masked demon girl raises her head.

"Lord Marde, does this mean operation FACE shall begin?" The demon Marde Geer nods.

"Soon my brothers and sisters, for now we still need to await the signal that shall begin the Age of Demons!" They all bow again and say.

"We understand and obey in the names of our master, E.N.D and of our Creator and God, Zeref!" They all says as each one of them gains a dark expression on their faces.

To Be Continued...

**Afterwards**: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I really put Issei and the Church in a situation that isn't really that good, no money, no where to sleep, I'm so evil lol! I gave Rias and her original servants a nice place to rest their heads. But this raises the question, where is Rossweisse? What the hell am I going to put her? And Will I ever reveal who that guy was that sent the DxD gang to Fiore? Well you are going to have to wait and find out. Also I may have to double check the spelling of certain names of things so an edit for the these two chapters shall becoming soon. Thanks for reading.

Edited Version Posted 10/2/14

**Next Time**: Its Akeno Himejima here and It going to be so lonely when I sleep without my Ise...What's that Buchou? I can sleep with Ise when we find him again, awe you are so kind. Next Time A Wizard's Job. I got to go, Buchou and I are going to have another duel.


End file.
